Elucubrar
by Dark Paper Moon
Summary: Suzaku x Luciano x Gino. ¿Ese Weinberg te ha jodido? No, ¿verdad? Eres mío, solo mío. Mataré a Zero para que nadie vuelva a tocarte.


**Elucubrar**

**.1.**

Es de noche, su cuarto como boca de lobo y él llega en algún momento, sin duda antes de que Suzaku despierte, porque cuando lo hace, ya lo tiene encima y él está desnudo, completamente, impúdicamente, apretándose contra sus partes sin vergüenza alguna, haciéndolo gemir.

**.2.**

Es de día y Suzaku sale al pasillo, Arthur siseando le revela que Lord Bradley lo hace simultáneamente, antes de que lo vea tirar una colilla de cigarrillo en el interior de un jarrón.

**.3.**

Fue de noche. Dolor y más dolor. _Por favor, no, deténgase._ El beso afilado contra la yugular. Un comienzo de llanto en la voz desesperada y esa mano temblorosa que intentó apartarlo._ Por favor, no._ Cada vez que la boca no lo mordía, cada vez que la entrepierna erecta de ese maníaco no se frotaba contra la suya.

**.4.**

Era de día y lo ignoró completamente.

-Siete. ¿Vas a arrodillarte delante de Alá o Buda?-se cruzó de brazos, a penas mirándolo por encima de su hombro. Suzaku se mordió los labios, apretó el puño, maldijo hacia adentro para no golpearlo, vociferando.

**.5.**

La humedad que conocía humillantemente tan bien y esas manos fieras que lo llevaron a ella. Taparse la cara enrojecida, oculta por la escasa iluminación de la estancia. Puede ver borrosamente la polla morada que lo amenaza, los dientes agudos del dueño, su piel brillante y cercana, quemando igual que lava en su frialdad.

**.6.**

-Suzaku, luces cansado. ¿Te quedaste haciendo papeleo anoche?

Gino en la mesa del desayuno, Anya que los mira a ambos con ojos entornados, como si fueran ratas de laboratorio (bien, Suzaku se siente una a esas horas), tecleando velozmente. Gino le pone algo de crema a su café negro e invita a Suzaku a que coma cereales, hablándole sobre su alimentación, la influencia que tendrá en su rendimiento del día.

-Tuve…

**.7.**

_(sus manos lo recorrieron de arriba hacia abajo, su lengua menos ocupada en pronunciar insultos, más pendiente de recorrerle el cuello. _

_-Vete, por favor. _

_-Ya sabes que se siente mejor luego. No molestes, Kururugi. Como si no te…) _

**.8.**

-…insomnio.

Gino tiene fama de poco avispado y ya Suzaku sabe que carece de tacto y no capta indirectas, a menos que dejen de ser tal cosa y luego se abochorna. Sin embargo, en días como este, parece leer entre líneas y saber qué es cierto, qué no, porque sube las cejas y parpadea, dando a entender que su espalda no es lo único que sigue desarrollándose en esa etapa de la adolescencia o que acaso, Suzaku es el peor de los mentirosos y ni disimular algo que es verdad a medias le es posible.

**.9.**

(Lo odió por tener razón, casi tanto como se detestó a sí mismo, a su cuerpo por corroborarlo, por no ser capaz de rebelarse con impotencia. Es joven, después de todo, aunque inexperto. _Él_ descorrió su ropa, mordió su piel de vuelta, lo marcó como a un animal y se rió tanto del dolor como del placer que se dejó arrancar)

**.10.**

De un modo u otro, recibe una palmada en el hombro y es lo mejor, teniendo en cuenta que _él_ entra al comedor entonces.

-Luciano, ¿vas a sentarte a comer con nosotros? Quizás, si convencemos a Suzaku de que se alimente mejor, logremos que tú dejes de fumar.

"Y de meterte en cuartos ajenos a…", ya no sabe qué cuando revuelve el cereal, volcando la leche, tratando de no alzar la mirada, descorazonado al oír y sentir el movimiento de las sillas que se corren, aguijoneado por algo aún más venenoso cuando se da cuenta de que Gino y _él_ intercambian saludos, estrechándose las manos, deteniéndose un instante sobre la mesa, prolongando el contacto por más tiempo del lógico entre camaradas, incluso amigos. Se están mirando como niños que planean escaparse durante el receso. Como las jovencitas de Ashford observaban a sus novios para decirles sin palabras que se aburrían y que debían una salida a mitad del período.

**.11.**

(Pudo haber cambiado la contraseña de su habitación, pero algo dentro suyo le dijo que era inútil. Si la hackeó una vez, lo haría de nuevo, ¿verdad? "Porque está obsesionado conmigo. De una manera…enfermiza." Y eso sonó a su vez, enfermizo y obsesivo, así que dejó de pensar en el asunto. "Se cansará de mí. Lo hace solo para probar que puede, que aunque sea yo un Caballero de Asalto, tengo que ceder a un británico", pero esa certeza lo inquietó, más que tranquilizarlo, por algún motivo)

**.12.**

_Gino, no te molestes con él. Te desprecia._ Se descubre Suzaku aferrando con demasiada fuerza la cuchara y ellos dos no parecen notarlo, solo Anya ha interrumpido su tecleo para observarlo con detenimiento, parpadeando con mayores intermitencias que de costumbre y torciendo la boca casi tristemente en su eterna apatía.

**.13.**

Nunca está ahí cuando Suzaku despierta. No se hace cargo de los recesos de su pasión, de lo que le ha robado casi por la fuerza y Suzaku no sabe si el estar consciente de que eso no pasaría si no lo permitiera, es acaso para enorgullecerse o avergonzarse. En las sábanas: solo semen y sangre, solo sudor y lágrimas de rabia, además de algunas escapadas por el dolor. Es un cliché y lo detesta, casi tanto como odia el toque de Bradley.

**.14.**

_Bien, quizás ahora deje de molestarme_. Y aunque le falta el aire, pretende tranquilizarse. Por la noche espera en vano por la puerta abriéndose, la piel de Luciano invadiendo la suya, su saliva cubriéndole, su semen colmándolo. Eso que ya conoce y odia con vergüenza. Pero aprieta el puño hasta que le sangran las palmas y tampoco duerme esa noche, ni la siguiente en soledad.

**.15.**

-Le dije a Bismarck que podía tomar tu lugar en Bielorrusia.

Con _él_. Eso es algo bueno, ¿verdad? Llevaba dos semanas desde el anuncio preguntándose si podrían estar a solas. La idea no le gustaba en absoluto. "Casi todos están en sus habitaciones y él me hace eso. ¿Qué sucederá si solo somos nosotros dos?", no quería saberlo.

-Al principio no le agradabas mucho a Luciano, pero ha prometido comportarse. Tampoco se entendía conmigo, pero era otra clase de tensión. Trata de ser comprensivo, Suzz, a él le llevó diez veces más tiempo y esfuerzo el llegar hasta aquí. Se siente tentado de decirnos que fue fácil para nosotros…

**.16.**

_Oh, ¿lo llamas por el nombre ahora? ¿Son tan cercanos?_

El sol quema las sienes de Suzaku. Gino lo ha interceptado antes de que comience su entrenamiento de artes marciales con un muñeco de paja y madera.

-Bismarck quería que ustedes resolvieran sus diferencias, pero todavía nos quedan unos días antes de partir y estoy seguro de que Luciano hará un mejor trabajo si lo motivo a contenerse.

**.17.**

_¿Ese Weinberg te ha jodido? No, ¿verdad? Eres mío, solo mío. Mataré a Zero para que nadie vuelva a tocarte. _

**.18.**

_Así que…estamos bien, ¿verdad, Suzaku? Sé que todo esto que surgió con Luciano es muy nuevo, pero…aún somos amigos, ¿no? Es decir…podemos salir los tres. A ti te gusta Anya, podemos hacer una cita doble, salir a cenar o quedarnos aquí y poner algo de música en el comedor privado_…

**.19.**

Anya, esa criatura apática de ojos fríos y vacíos. No escucha sus pasos cuando llega detrás de él y Gino se ha ido.

-¿El muñeco eres tú, Gino o Lord Bradley?

El compañero de prácticas está decapitado en el suelo y si fueran tripas su relleno, habría muerto dos veces. A Suzaku le duelen los puños llenos de astillas y ni siquiera recuerda haber empezado a golpearlo.

**.20.**

_Lo siento, Suzaku, si alguna vez Luciano fue grosero de veras. Estaba celoso de ti. Por tu puesto y además, porque pensó que nosotros…pero estamos bien, ¿eh? Nos vemos esta noche. _

**.21.**

Colocó gotas de Clonazepam en su vaso de agua hasta que el Geass le dio una advertencia que lo puso en modo automático. De todos modos, se zampó una dosis tan fuerte que se preguntó si sus capacidades motrices no se reducirían, antes de dormirse de inmediato. Sonó su celular, el timbre de su apartamento y una piedra dada desde los jardines golpeó en el vidrio blindado de sus ventanales. Arthur se restregó contra sus piernas y Suzaku recordó la voz ronca de Luciano en sueños, apretándose ese cuerpo extraño, bien formado y codicioso hacia el final de su espalda, estremeciéndolo.

**.22.**

Pasaba de media noche y su cabeza daba vueltas cuando se descubrió caminando por los pasillos como poseído. Los maullidos de Arthur a sus pies, siguiéndolo, parece preguntarle o intentar disuadirlo para que se quede en su cama. Aún está vestido, el sudor empapándole la camiseta negra y bajándole a lados de la cara.

-Los dejé solos. No deberías…-Anya, parada en el linde de su habitación. Arthur se detiene junto a ella, que se ha callado al intercambiar miradas fijas con Suzaku.

**.23.**

Sabe dónde están. En la misma sala de recreo donde se supone que iban a cenar. Y sabe lo que hacen desde antes de que se abra la puerta con un silbido de metales rozándose. Encima de la mesa de billar. Quizás Gino sea lo bastante descuidado como para no notar una nueva presencia, pero Bradley es de lleno exhibicionista, pasando la lengua por su vientre y encima de la ropa interior, rodeando la erección, burlándose de ella, tentándola y mordiéndola, soplando burlas, levantando los ojos que tienen aire de serpiente.

**.24.**

_Él hizo eso conmigo ya. Lo hizo conmigo varias veces. Y ambos estábamos desnudos. Confiaba en mí lo bastante para mostrarme su cuerpo y…y nunca dije nada a nadie. Nunca dije nada a nadie porque…porque…porque…_

**.25.**

-¡Suzaku, espera! ¡No! ¡Basta! ¡Suzaku!-Gino grita una y otra vez, pero está congelado con cada exclamación que progresa hasta ser alarido. Primero de vergüenza y al mismo tiempo sorpresa (lo siguiente, al ver lo que hace Suzaku y que Bradley no puede defenderse), antes de convertirse en terror y furia.

**.26.**

El primer grito es cuando Suzaku –que ha avanzado desde las sombras, sigiloso y letal, casi en trance- descarga una patada en el estómago de Luciano, el segundo es cuando este hace ademán de sacar una de sus dagas (Gino no sabe para cuál de los dos es su petición desesperada y frenética, como si fuera un niño que observa a sus padres a punto de matarse mutuamente) y su mano es torcida, haciendo un ruido que solo puede hablar de huesos rotos, el tercero se quiebra cuando sin embargo, Suzaku vuelve a atacar con el puño.

**.27.**

Uno, dos, tres golpes secos de mejilla a mejilla, tan bruscos que poco falta para que rompan el cuello de Lord Bradley. Por último, cuando Luciano está boca arriba en el piso, evidentemente sin saber bien qué sucede, Suzaku le sujeta la garganta con claras intenciones y Gino dice su nombre como si se tratara de una bestia desbocada, llorando e intentando atrapar sus manos violentas.

**.28.**

Todo eso en menos de un minuto. Suzaku también llora y habla, soltando por fin a Bradley. Ha empezado a decirlo desde que entró allí, pero solo entonces, de cerca y terrible, se hace entendible. Por un instante, Gino se pregunta si no sobra allí, pero entonces, Luciano alza las cejas, genuinamente conmocionado.

-¿Tú y…yo…Siete? ¿De qué…?-algo cruza su rostro maltratado y Lord Bradley escupe sangre, comenzando a toser. No, cuando Gino se inclina sobre él, empujando a Suzaku, cuyos miembros laxos se dejan caer de rodillas, se da cuenta de que está riendo a pesar del dolor.

**.29.**

-Vamos a la enfermería…-se contiene de pedirle a Suzaku que al menos llame. La risa de Luciano ya es perjudicial y trata de sugerirle que se calme, pero le apartan la mano conciliadora.

-¡No!¡No! Déjame explicarte…cuando menos…-se limpia con la mano sana la sangre que le baja por el mentón desde la boca abierta. La otra es un muñón retorcido que ya ha comprobado, no puede mover pero de alguna forma, su revelación, sea cual sea, parece empañar todas sus pérdidas con una pequeña gloria inasequible.

**.30.**

Suzaku se agarra la cabeza como si cada ruido en la estancia lo perturbara, especialmente la voz de Bradley, a quien no puede decirse si escucha y al que Gino está dispuesto a proteger.

-El monito tenía fantasías conmigo. Y está tan jodido que piensa que son reales. Eso es todo. ¿No es gracioso?

Gino no sabe qué decir cuando lo ayuda a pararse.


End file.
